Two Words Skyscrapers and Percico
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: So I've had this idea for a long time and I finally got around to writing it. Just a fluffy little Percico story that I've decided to post. WARNING. Lots of fluff. LIKE TONS OF IT. Also boyxboy, so don't like, don't read. Rated T but it could be lower. I just have a cuss word and kissing so...yeah. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


Nico and Percy had been together for a while now, at least five months, and the whole camp knew about it. Now, Percy was fairly public about their relationship, but he didn't like holding hands in public, and besides quick pecks on the cheek, he didn't kiss Nico in front of other people. Now, of course Percy loved Nico more than anything, and Nico felt the same way, but the dark demigod couldn't help but feel that his boyfriend was embarrassed about them. So he voiced his worries to his good friend and frequent love advisor, Piper. Unbeknownst to the pair, a certain son of Poseidon overheard them. So he developed a plan, that would involve deception, treachery, and lies!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Percy laughed maniacally.

"Hey Pipes did you hear that?"

"Oh, shit!" Percy said, running away.

...

"Jason, where are you taking me?" Nico asked as the blonde led him down the streets of New York.

"Just wait and see," Jason said with a knowing smile. Two days ago, the son of Poseidon came up to him, telling him his plan for showing Nico just how much he cared about him.

Nico gave him a curious glare before submitting. The two demigods weaved through the crowded streets, getting strange looks from passing pedestrians. Eventually, they came to stop in front of a tall skyscraper.

Nico turned to Jason, "what are we doing-"

"Hello, hello? Hey is this thing working?"

Nico froze at the sound of a certain sea demigod's voice. "P-P-Percy?" He stared up at the skyscraper, only to see the billboards around it alight with a video feed of none other than Percy Jackson.

The screen showed Percy tapping at the microphone, "testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Sarsaparilla. Magic banana-"

"HOLY HERA IT'S WORKING PERCE GET ON WITH IT!" Connor Stoll's voice called out from the top of the building.

Nico continued to stare at the screens broadcasting his boyfriend's face as the pedestrians around murmured in confusion.

"Oh, oh right," Percy cleared his throat and continued. "Well, um HELLO NEW YORK!"

"This isn't a band concert Percy," Travis Stoll called out.

"Haha, right. Well, my name is Percy Jackson. NOT A WORD CONNOR! Anyways, well like I said, my name is Percy Jackson and I am dating Nico Di Angelo."

Nico's jaw dropped. He turned to Jason, flabbergasted, "ungiha! And- what- you- howda whaaa?"

Jason laughed brightly and motioned back to the screen. Nico looked up as Percy continued.

"See, he's right down there, you can see him, he's- oh there we go."

Nico looked up to see his face on one of the bright monitors. The crowd parted around him, whispering and murmuring.

"Look, it's his beautiful face. He's so pretty," Percy said, smiling brightly.

Nico blushed furiously as wolf whistles erupted from the crowd that had formed. "Jason," the son of Hades hissed.

"Whatever is it Nico," Jason said, fawning innocence.

Percy continued, "now you may be wondering why I'm up here, on a roof, going on about this. Well the fact is, apparently, Nico thinks that I'm embarrassed about our relationship. And well-" he took a deep breath and suddenly became very serious. "I'm sorry, babe. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just... Well I thought that you'd be uncomfortable with it so I didn't want to be so public. I really never meant to hurt you, can you forgive me?"

Nico turned to Jason, "take me up there." Jason nodded before leading him behind the building and, ever so discreetly, flew him to the top. They landed gently on the roof, Nico staring at Percy's back. He was shifting his weight, obviously nervous. Nico walked up behind him silently, but then stopped, a small smirk crossing his face.

...

Percy stood on the roof, twiddling his thumbs and humming nervously. He had thought of this plan a while ago, and he wasn't sure what Nico's reaction would be. He feared that Nico wouldn't forgive him, or that Nico would be mad about this escapade of his. He pondered over what Nico's reaction would be when a pair of pale arms wrapped around his torso.

"N-Nico!" Percy exclaimed looking down to see his boyfriend hugging him.

"Of course I forgive you Ocean Boy," he said, smiling.

Percy turned around in his arms so that they were facing each other. He smiled as he leaned down, trapping the shorter demigod in a passionate kiss.

"WOOO-HOO! YOU GET SOME NICO!" Connor cheered above the wolf whistles and other cries of the crowd.

"Hell YEAH!"

"NICE ONE KID!"

_ "It's so beautiful!"_

The pair separated, blushing. They both smiled brightly at each other before Nico took on a serious tone.

"But don't **ever**, call me babe again."

**I did it! WOO-HOO I finally got this written! I've taken all this time but I FINALLY wrote another percico story. I'm going to start a nicercy story soon (via request of llamaprincess13) so please look for it! I hope you enjoyed this one shot. See you next update!**

** Love,**

** Dragoon**


End file.
